Lirios & Tulipanes
by Nalnya
Summary: Ted Lupin siempre había sabido cuales eran las flores favoritas de sus padres, y siempre había inundado sus recuerdos de lirios y tulipanes.


LIRIOS Y TULIPANES

**Disclaimmer: **Ted Lupin siempre había sabido cuales eran las flores favoritas de sus padres, y siempre había inundado sus recuerdos de lirios y tulipanes.

Para el reto **La Tercera Generación** del foro **Retos Harry Potter y más.**

**-Personaje: **Ted Lupin, hijo de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin

**-Objeto: **Flores.

**-Lugar: **Centro Comercial Muggle.

Si había alguien a quien Ted Lupin temía, esa persona desde luego era Lily Luna Potter. La tenía un gran aprecio por ser hija de su padrino y la más pequeña de la familia Potter, pero eso no quitaba que hubiera heredado el genio de su madre y su cabezonería.

Por culpa de esa cabezonería era por lo que se encontraba ahora mismo en un centro comercial muggle, rodeado por una impaciente e hiperactiva niñita pelirroja de apenas nueve años que daba vueltas a su alrededor mirando todo emocionada.

Su queridísimo padrino había tenido la genial idea de contarle a su hija la cantidad de tiendas que había en los centros comerciales de los muggles y como allí podías encontrar cualquier cosa que desearas, haciendo que la pequeña deseara fervientemente ir allí para comprobarlo con sus pequeños ojitos castaños que ahora buscaban tienda por tienda algo que la llamara la atención.

Ted Lupin había tenido que acompañar a la pequeña en su aventura cuando Harry se lo pidió, y, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, siempre le habían gustado los centros comerciales.

Su abuela Andrómeda le llevaba a menudo cuando era pequeño a algunos donde compraban algunas cosas y luego se tomaban un helado. Le seguían pareciendo curiosa la manera en que los muggles organizaban todas las tiendas en un mismo establecimiento. No tenían nada que ver con el callejón Diagon.

El joven metamorfomago seguía a la revoltosa pelirroja varios pasos por detrás intentando no perderla de vista mientras recorrían todo el centro comercial buscando algo que captara la atención de la pequeñaja y así pudieran volver a casa.

—¡Teddy, Teddy! — le gritó Lily unos pasos por delante de él.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y observó que tenía la cara aplastada contra el cristal observando un escaparate.

Le dieron ganas de reír al ver como esos ojitos castaños se iluminaban como los de los dibujos manga. Era realmente una escena digna de fotografiar.

El huracán Lily le agarró la mano y le arrastró al interior de la tienda que parecía ser una floristería. Aún seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre como conseguían los muggles mantener vivas las plantas sin magia.

Una joven de su misma edad salió a saludarlos. Al ver a Lily, la chica enseguida sonrió y se dirigió a la pequeña que en ese momento ponía su cara ''_Soy una niñita adorable''_ Era muy difícil resistirse a esa cara y ciertamente la había heredado de su madre.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas? — la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Lily.

— Y dime Lily, ¿qué hace una princesita como tú aquí?

—Quiero ver esa flor de cerca — contestó Lily señalando una flor blanca.

—Esa flor es un lirio. De hecho le debes tu nombre a esa flor ¿lo sabías?

La niñita negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras Ted miraba fijamente la flor.

Recordaba haber comprado una igual para llevarla a su madre al cementerio, de hecho su abuela le había dicho que esa flor era su preferida, y que su padre se la regalaba siempre que podía.

La niña seguía hablando con la dependienta mientras Ted se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

_Teddy tenía 5 años cuando su abuela le condujo a su centro comercial favorito. Siempre iban allí a comer o a tomar un helado, pero esta vez fue distinto._

_A pesar de su corta edad. Ted Remus Lupin sabía que era huérfano y que sus padres habían muertos como héroes en una guerra contra un mago oscuro muy poderoso._

_Su abuela no le había querido llevar nunca al cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padres hasta ese momento._

_Primero se pasaron por el centro comercial para comprarles flores a sus padres. Las favoritas de su madre eran los lirios, la abuela siempre se lo había dicho, mientras que su padre siempre había preferido los tulipanes amarillos._

_Cuando tuvieron un ramo de cada tipo se fueron al cementerio. Ted aún recordaba la sensación de tranquilidad que le invadió cuando entró en aquel lugar y como una profunda emoción le dominó al estar frente a las tumbas de sus padres._

_Estaban rodeadas por flores, hechizadas mágicamente para que no se marchitaran. Había todo tipo de flores pero en el centro de cada tumba había lirios para su madre y tulipanes para su padre. _

_Teddy se acercó lentamente y colocó un ramo en cada tumba, para sorpresa de su abuela colocó los tulipanes en donde su madre y los lirios donde su padre. Andrómeda le iba a decir que era al revés cuando su nieto habló:_

—_Ellos se querían — dijo con su voz aniñada pero, sorprendentemente, cargada de sabiduría. — Ellos decidieron compartir su vida juntos, ser una sola persona. Las preferencias de uno son las preferencias del otro. Por eso, yaya, las flores preferidas de mami son las de papi, y las de papi son las de mami._

_Los ojos de Andrómeda Tonks se llenaron de lágrimas y, agachándose, abrazó a su pequeñín._

—¡Teddy, Teddy! — la voz impaciente de Lily le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

—Dime, Lily — le contestó dejando que los restos de los recuerdos se volvieran a encerrar en su subconsciente.

—Quiero una corona de lirios blancos — le dijo la niña señalando la corona que ahora le traía la dependienta.

Ted miró fijamente aquella corona de lirios y, decidido, pidió dos de ellas y un ramo de tulipanes amarillos.

Pagó todo con dinero muggle y, poniéndole una de las coronas de lirios a Lily, la llevó a casa.

Tras dejar a la pequeña, se apareció en el cementerio de sus padres, donde depositó la corona de lirios y los tulipanes en las lápidas que se encontraban juntas.

Llevaba bastante tiempo sin ir a visitarlos, y mucho más tiempo aún sin llevarles flores.

Eran sus padres, no debía olvidarlos.

Se lo debía a ellos, se lo debía a él mismo, se lo debía a los recuerdos que tenía de ellos entre lirios y tulipanes.


End file.
